The Cave
"Henlo, this page is a work in progress. Please excuse the blo- I mean dust. :D" - Luigi "Are you sure that's dust?" - DAD "DUST" - Luigi The Cave has been host to many groups in its storied history. As one walks thorough its caverns and passageways, artifacts of previous inhabitants can be found on the ground and scrawled across the walls. The current chapter in the cave's history began when Hopper stumbled upon an entrance in the Massachusetts Commonwealth. Upon discovering its unique properties, and realizing that The Den was becoming cramped, Hopper decided it would be wise to move some operations of the Deathclaw Sanctuary into this new location. With a new abundance of space, Hopper began inviting those whom the Deathclaws trusted to make a home in The Cave, safe from the dangers of the Wasteland. The location of The Cave is shrouded in mystery, and several entrances and exits are known to exist. The most commonly used entrance exits into the Massachusetts Commonwealth; however, other entrances are known to exist in the Mojave Wasteland, and Capital Wasteland. The entirety of The Cave has never been explored, so more entrances may exist. To prevent the residents of The Cave from becoming lost in the unmapped tunnels, the unexplored sections have been closed off. = The Rooms = Main Chamber The main chamber of The Cave is the location where the three known entrances intersect, and is the largest gallery in the system. The Main chamber is loosely divided into three Sections: the Common Area, the Lab, and the Meeting Room. Meeting Room The Meeting Room is a metal mezzanine that was installed to provide a level surface above the uneven cave floor soon after The Cave became the lower house of government for the Sanctuary - The Den being the upper house. The Meeting Room has a large round table where the inhabitants of the cave may discuss a variety of topics. The table is only to be used for official business, but it has been known to be used for tabletop gaming when the Deathclaws are away. Behind the table sits The Cave's mainframe, where Synthclaw oversees the day to day activities of the Sanctuary. The height of the mezzanine varies from about 2 meters to only centimeters, with the space underneath being used as storage for food and spare parts. The residents are also known to hide personal effects under the mezzanine, away from prying eyes. This area is where all of the official business within The Cave takes place. Common Area At the foot of the mezzanine is a multipurpose area known as the Common Area. Off to one side against the wall of the chamber there is a small area for food preparation which contains several refrigerators, a range, cabinets for food storage, and a Nuka-Cola vending machine that mysteriously never runs out. Next to this sits a smattering of tables and seats gathered from the wasteland where the residents may eat, relax, or play games together. This area is the social hub of The Cave.